


The Sexy Baker

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [38]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bakery, Joel's bakery, M/M, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray felt like a creeper going to the bakery just to watch the owner, but he couldn't help it. His dark hair, his fit chest, his powdery hands from baking and the finest smile he gives to everyone that buys his goods. Ray was so into watching him that he didn't notice that the owner was watching him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Baker

Ray sat in his usual booth staring through the serving window that was near the entrance of the bakery. He saw the owner in the back, bent over taking something from the oven. Ray felt creepy staring at his backside without his knowledge but, the way he lightly swayed his butt as he laid the fresh baked good on a cooling station and turned to decorate more food. Ray would like nothing more than to be with the man but, the man was old, accruing to what Adam told him when he suggested the bakery.

Ray noticed two people come into the building and turned to look at the red velvet cake. He loved the cake. It was moist, the white frosting made the cake coloring standout and he would always add a small, nicely decorated rose on top. He would see him give out the same cake but, never give out a rose to anyone else. He took that as a small sign that he had a chance with the baker but, that was only a small sign that could be nothing but a sweet gesture.

* * *

"So have you asked out the hot Puerto Rican or not?"

Joel's face turned a bright red as he looked behind his friend Geoff to look at said man. He saw the man looking down at his cake. He thought he had done something wrong with the cake with how long he just stared at it before he gripped the fork and hungrily ate it, saving the rose for last. He smiled seeing the smile on his face as he ate the sweet food. He saw how he would lick the side of his lips to catch frosting that caught there, and swipe the remaining crumbs and frosting from the plate and lick his finger. Joel had to refrain from running over and kissing the man to get the last remaining taste of the cake he had devoured.

"Yoo, Heyman. Come on, no boners in front of me and my boyfriend dude."

Joel shock his head and looked away from the man. "Sorry. Did you guys want something?"

Jack smiled and ordered what they always got, but Geoff was looking at the smaller man in his booth.

 He knew Joel was older than he looked, he could be the boys father if he wanted too, but he knew Joel didn't like thinking about that when he had thoughts about the man. Geoff was getting tired of watching his friend get hot and bothered from just looking at him. Geoff couldn't take any more drunken talks about how he was weak and how he was and he wasn't able to ask him out. Geoff was doing something, now.

With no words to his partner or the baker he walked over to the lightly tanned man. He could hear Joel begging him silently not to go and Jack was holding Joel back. Jack hopped Geoff was doing the right thing. 

* * *

Ray didn't expect a man with an armful of tattoos to sit across from him in his booth. He had the bad-guy-from-the-70s curly mustache and more tattoos on his hands.

"Uhhh-"

"Okay, I'm not gonna bother you much I just got a little question to ask you,"

Geoff took Ray's napkin and brought out a pen. "you see that flour covers dummy over there?"

He pointed to Joel, who awkwardly waved at Ray from behind Jack, like a child meeting someone new for the first time. Ray nodded at the tattooed man.

"Well, he likes you and wants to ask you out but, as you can see he's a bit of a pussy hiding behind my boyfriend, and me being the good friend have come to ask you on his behalf. Would you like to go out with him any time?"

Geoff had the pen ready above the napkin, prepared to write down Joel's phone number. Ray's face was as bright red as the rose on top of his cake. He looked and saw Joel blushing as bright as he was. He smiled and nodded at Geoff. In the instant Geoff wrote down Joel's number and Ray tore off a piece of the napkin and put his number down and gave it to Geoff and the time he gets off of work. He gave the younger man a military salute and went back to his boyfriend and friend.

Joel had a large smile on his face as Geoff put the napkin in his hand. 

"We'll take those cookies to go Joel."

Joel said nothing as he packed away the cookies they ordered. But he did wordlessly thank them by giving them more than he supposed to. As they left, Ray walked up to the counter and gave Joel a slight kiss on the nose and practically ran from the building. Jack was going to have to hold Joel back from kissing his man for a while, because thanks to him, he finally got a chance to go out with Ray. Jack was going to have to fight him for a long time.

 


End file.
